Ai and Natsuo
by DeepScarletRivers
Summary: This is about how my Oc, Ai, me my friends oc, Natsuo Enjoy!


**Ok this is about my oc, Ai No Sabaku and my Friends oc Natsuo PICTURE OF THEM ON MY PROFILE! Also I own nothing but Ai and my Friend owns Natsuo.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ai's Pov!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I look at my twin brother, Kiyoshi, and ask in a quiet voice, as I often do, just because I do not like to talk to anyone besides him, not even are parents.

"When will we reach the Leaf Village?"

He looks at me "I do not know, hold on I'll ask father." He looks at Father "Father? When will we reach the Leaf Village?"

He looked back at us, with eyes much like my own, and said "We will reach the leaf shortly."

"How long will we stay?"

My mother looked back at us "We don't know for sure, Since your father is kazekage it may take very long, he has to met with the Hokage and discuss some things, and I also want to vist some of my old friends."

Oh I forgot, My mother, Hinata Hyuga, used to live in the hidden Leaf into she married my father, Gaara Shabaku. It is a really beautiful story how the met, but I do not have time to think of that now.

My brother looks at me "Ai, do you think mother's friends will like us?"

I look at him "Y-yeah...I hope anyway." Great now I have that to worry about.

My brother looks back at our mother "Mother, didn't you say the Hokage had a son me and Ai's age?"

Mother smiles "Why yes he does, I believe the boy's name was Natsuo."

For some reason when my mother says that name my stomach flutters, I hope we get there soon.

After about ten minutes of walking we reach the gates of the Leaf, the guard looks up in surprise

"Well well well, its nice to see you again Hinata-Chan" The dog-like man howled.

My mother smiled "Its nice to see you to Kiba-Kun." She hugs the dog-I mean Kiba-San.

Kiba-San looked at Father "Well hey Gaara, still emo as ever I see."

Oh wow, this guy has balls to call my Father emo.

Father glares at Kiba, half fake, half real "Nice to see you to _mutt._"

Kiba-San grinned and looked at Kiyoshi and I "So who's the two kids?"

I scowl, I hate when I'm called a kid.

My mother takes control of the situation before I kill this man.

She walks over and puts a hand on both Kiyoshi's and my shoulder, "Kiba-Kun, These two are my children, Kiyoshi and Ai."

Kiba-San cocks his head to the side "Are they twins?"

The only reason he asked that was because me and Kiyoshi look nothing alike, he has spike red hair and I have soft purple hair that is straight as can be. Also I have green eyes and he has my Mothers eyes.

Our Mother laughs "Yes Kiba-kun, there twins."

Kiba-San smiles "So why are you guys here?"

My Father finally says something "I need to talk to Naruto."

Kiba "Alright well I let you pass-"

Right before he could say anything else I screamed and jumped onto Kiyoshi. Everyone looks back quickly, all of them getting in a fighting stance. When the see what I screamed at the laugh, well besides my Father, who just stands there with a smirk on his face. Kiyoshi laughed

"Ai, why did you scream?"

"Because there was some big beast _sniffing _me!" I said in a whisper (Still not wanting any one to hear me)

Kiyoshi laughed "Um you mean that dog?"

"What?" I turn around and see that it was just a dog, a really big dog, but just a dog at that!

I blush and mummble "Oh..."

Kiyoshi smiled "Don't worry, I would of screamed to if that dog snuck up on me like that."

I smile back at him. Then Kiba-san calls that monster-dog over.

"Akamaru! come here boy!"

My mother laughs "I wondered where he was." she pets Akamaru on the head, and he wags his tail and licks her face...ew.

Mother looks in my direction "Its ok Ai, its just Kiba-kun's dog, come pet him."

I shake my head no, I'm not much of an animal person, after what happend at the zoo anyway.

Well Kiba-san finally lets us leave and we walk threw the village.

"I missed this place so much." My mother said.

After that no one really said anything we just walked to the Hokage's house, after about 20 minutes of walking we finally found it.

My Father knocked on the door and a women with _pink? _Hair opened the door.

She smiles at us "Hinata-Chan! Gaara-Kun! I'm so happy to see you."

My Mother smiles "Were happy to see you too, Sakura-Chan" My Mother spoke for her and Father, as she often does.

Sakura-San Looked at us "So you two must be Kiyoshi and Ai, I've heard so much about you!" She smiled politely at us.

I blush and smile back at her, Kiysohi smiles "Its nice to meet you to, Sakura-San."

Sakura-San smiles and moves to the side "You may come in, dinner will be ready soon, Naruto will be back by then, Gaara and him can talk then."

We all enter and wait for Hokage-Sama to get home

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 2 hours later~~~~~~

The Hokage has been home for over a hour but now were just waiting for his son.

The Hokage looks mad "Where is he, you told him what was going on right?" He asks Sakura-San

She nods "Yes I told him 56 times, but like you, he forgets easily"

He sighed and looks at me and Kiyoshi "Can one of you two go find him?"

Kiyoshi looks at me "You want to go find him."

I shrug "S-sure" I say so only he can here me

He nods "Ok"

I get up and leave.

After about 20 minutes of looking around I give up, I searched about all of the leaf Village! Where could he be? I look for about 5 more minutes and then I give up. I go to turn a corner but someone runs into me and knocks me down, I land with a big 'thud' on my butt.

The boy who ran into me looks at me "Are you ok? I am so sorry! I didnt mean to do that! I was late for something my dad-"

I cut him off by placing my hand over his mouth "I-its ok" I blush, without Kiyoshi here I am forced to talk by my self.

He grins at me and helps me up. I put some of my weight on my left foot and gasp in pain "Ow...I think my Foot's sprained"

His grin falls "Oh here, let me help you." He bends down "Get on"

"W-what?" I blush and my eyes get big.

He grins "Get on, you cant walk so get on my back and I'll carry you home."

I blush and get on his back, He starts walking. I tell him where to go.

"Hmm that sounds Familiar oh well anyway, what were you doing this late on the streets?"

I sigh "My Father came here to talk with the Hokage but his son wasnt there so we had to wait for him and he still didnt show, so I had to go find him." My throat hurts, this is the most I've ever talked.

He laughs nervously "O-oh yeah?"

I nod "Yeah and I still havnt found him."

"Uh well about that...I am the Hokage's son."

What? Really?

"Really?" I ask.

"Yep."

I growl "So where have you been this whole time?"

He sighs "My Friend Raiden got us in trouble so we had to clean the whole school! We havint even been in school for over a year now and they make us clean it!"

I laugh.

he smiles "You have a beautiful laugh."

I blush bright red "W-what?"

"Uh nothing! Never mind!"

Wow, This boy is something else.

After about 20 minutes we get to the Hokage's house, I slide of his back and lean on the wall for support.

"Hey, you never told me your name." He says

I smile "Its Ai, yours?"

He smiles "Natsuo"

I smile and kiss his cheek "Thanks Natsuo"

He blushes "Y-your welcome"

I walk back in. for some reason I feel more confident then ever, maybe I might talk to Natsuo more often.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END! I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! 3<strong>


End file.
